


If The Money's Good

by Raeyl



Series: Howls Are The Soundtrack To Our Lives [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Peter is the Benefactor, Rimming, Song Lyrics, song lyrics as dialogue, stiles knocks names off the deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyl/pseuds/Raeyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just take the cash and get out,” Peter says tossing the brown sack at Stiles’ who gracefully catches it.  When it matters, Stiles is able to get his clumsiness in control. </p>
<p>Stiles continued staring daggers at Peter while he opened the bag, only removing his eyes from Peter to count the cash.  As usual, Stiles counted the amount audibly under his breath.</p>
<p>“500,000. It’s all here.”</p>
<p>“Of course it is.  Who do you think I am?”  Peter feigned hurt.</p>
<p>“The Benefactor.”</p>
<p>Peter smirks at Stiles’ deadpanned response.  He sauntered toward the younger man, his smirk widening slightly as he walked.  He could hear the rapid beating of Stiles’ heart increasing with each step he took closer.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” he said placing arm across Stiles shoulders, “you think too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Money's Good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [Former Vandal’s](https://formervandal.bandcamp.com/) song [”If The Money’s Good”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AueswFkP5SE/). As I listened to it (on repeat while writing this fic btw), I thought of my beloved Peter Hale. There were so ways I could interpreted this song, but after much deliberation, this is what I came up with and I hope you all like it.
> 
> There will be more in this verse coming, fair warning.
> 
> A good amount of the dialogue is taken from the song’s lyrics, fair warning.

 

**I'll do what I need to survive,**

**It's not like I'm dead inside**

**But you gotta kill your morals if you wanna survive**

**The guilt's not heavy if the cash flow is steady,**

**Cause I'd sell my own soul if the money's good**

****~ Former Vandal  
"If The Money’s Good"** **

 

“Don’t talk, you speak too much” Peter said without removing his eyes from the large tome he was perusing.  It was one of his newer books, though he has read it before.  That was years ago and his original copy burned with him and his family - so a new copy was in order.  This particular one took longer to obtain than the others and the price was exorbitant in comparison to the first time he purchased a copy.  Inflation is not something he cares much for.

“You can’t tell me what to do Peter,” Stiles said after Peter’s abrupt greeting.

“When you are under my roof you follow my rules,” Peter deadpans, flipping the page of the tome.

Stiles froze in his trek toward the kitchen, his first stop every time he came to Peter’s apartment.  He turned his head and glared at Peter, if he was a wolf his eyes would be glowing a bright blue that would rival Peter’s own icy blue ones.  If he had been a lesser wolf he’d cringe under the glare, but Peter is used to Stiles’ attempt at intimidation and just brushes if off by closing his tome and placing it on the coffee table.

“Just take the cash and get out,” Peter says tossing the brown sack at Stiles’ who gracefully catches it.  When it matters, Stiles’ is able to get his clumsiness in control. 

Stiles continued staring daggers at Peter while he opened the bag, only removing his eyes from Peter to count the cash.  As usual, Stiles counted the amount audibly under his breath.

“500,000. It’s all here.”

“Of course it is.  Who do you think I am?”  Peter feigned hurt.

“The Benefactor.”

Peter smirks at Stiles’ deadpanned response.  He saunters toward the younger man, his smirk widening slightly as he walked.  He could hear the rapid beating of Stiles’ heart increasing with each step he took closer.

“Don’t worry,” he said placing arm across Stiles shoulders, “you think too much.”

Stiles’ whole body shivered at the touch, a smell of arousal blanketed Peter’s senses and he leaned into the younger man’s personal space to take a large sniff at his neck.  There was fear mixed in with the arousal, but only slightly.

“You smell delectable,” Peter growled before he licked a line from Stiles’ exposed collarbone to the top of his neck just under his jaw.

“Ah,” Stiles’ said in a breathy moan another full body shiver overtaking him.

Peter used his arm that was still around Stiles’ shoulder to pull the younger man toward him as his tongue working a mark into the crook of Stiles’ neck.  His free hand roamed across the younger man’s torso, littering soft touches here and there mixed with heavier motions as he slowly moved his hand lower.

Stiles didn’t take as long as Peter had thought before he joined in the fun.  His hand closest to Peter slinked around the older man’s hips closing what space there was between their bodies.  Stiles moved so that they were facing each other and jutted his hips forward bringing their erections together. 

Peter bit into the now bruised flesh he had been sucking on to hide back the moan that tried to escape his lips.

“Shit!  That hurt!”  Stiles bellowed loudly, his nails digging into Peter’s hip.

“What?  My daughter never bites you?”  Peter says raising his eyebrow in question, moving his mouth to Stiles’ collarbone to leave a mark there as well.

“Nope.  Not talking about that with you under any circumstances.  Ever.”

“Pity.”

“Pity my ass –”

Peter’s hand finally reached Stiles’ crotch and he cut off his words with a tight squeeze before he started to rub at the sizeable bulge the younger man was sprouting.

“Since I doubt you’ll have much of an ability to walk after this I might have to pity your ass,” Peter said sultry as his mouth reached Stiles’ ear.  “Clothes off,” he whispered, extricating his hand from Stiles’ crotch and moving a few feet back.

With a final smirk at Stiles, Peter started to walk toward his bedroom, removing his shirt as he walked, letting it litter his path like breadcrumbs for Stiles to follow.

“Damn,” Stiles’ hissed as he watched Peter walk away.  His gorgeously toned back made him drool.

It took Stiles a good minute to realize that he was still fully clothed and he nearly concussed himself with the way he flailed furiously in his haphazard attempt to remove his clothing.  Stiles, being Stiles, even removed his jeans before his shoes.  Thankfully, Peter was not in the room to see that because Stiles knew the other man would not let him live that down no matter what.

Peter could hear the fumbles and curses Stiles made as he got himself situated on his bed.  He pulled off the comforter because he did not want it to get dirty since he had just purchased it the day before.  He was tempted to do the same with the Egyptian cotton sheets, but that would leave his expensive Tempur-Pedic mattress and he couldn’t have that.

After placing the neatly folded comforter on his Isadora Italian dresser, he moved to the matching nightstand and removed his newest bottle of lube.  Just last night he had finished off the previous bottle breaking in his newest dildo.  Maybe next time he would use one of his toys on Stiles, but tonight he would enjoy what Peter’s body could do just by itself.

Stiles stood in the door way, mouth biting his lower lip as he took in the view of Peter standing at the edge of his bed completely naked, his uncut cock fully erect.  The visual was mouthwatering.

“Come here,” Peter ordered and Stiles complied without a word.

Peter cupped the younger man’s chin to pull him in for a crushing kiss.  Stiles was shocked for a brief moment before he kissed the werewolf back with enthusiasm.  He used what few tricks he’d learned from his time making out with Malia, which was mostly that aggression was a given.  Stiles sucked Peter’s bottom lip between his own and bit, hard.  It wasn’t enough to draw blood, Stiles had done that with Malia, and the taste was disgusting on his tongue and generally ruined the mood.

Peter pulled Stiles’ chin closer to his face to deepen the kiss once the younger man’s teeth released his lip.  Stiles’ mouth parted perfectly so Peter’s tongue went exploring.  It was a fight for domination, one they both knew Peter would ultimately win but Stiles wasn’t going to give into him easily.  It was a trait in the boy that Peter admired and made his dick twitch as it leaked with pre-cum.

Stiles’ hands began to wonder down the werewolf’s body, scratching here and there on his back and sides before he pulled Peter closer to him by his ass.  An ass, Stiles’ noted, felt so much better under his hands than he ever imagined.  Not that he imagined touching Peter’s ass… much.  At least not lately.  When you’re sleeping with a guy’s only daughter it’s not the best thing to be imagining groping his ass.  But damn, if it wasn’t better than he had imagined.

Their erections rubbed together and Stiles couldn’t hold back his moan making the older man smirk.  Peter moved his head back from Stiles delectable mouth and moved to his nipple.  He licked at the right nipple while his fingers rubbed at the left.  Just as he bit at the bud in his mouth, his fingers pinched its pair.

“Ow!”  Stiles yelped out, lower body moving closer to Peter while his upper portion arched away from him.  The werewolf’s smirk widened as he let out a guttural growl as their erections rubbed once again.

Peter’s eyes looked up at Stiles’ face with an animalistic flare that made Stiles’ whole body shiver in want.  If you told Stiles a year ago that he would be fucking a man old enough to be his father he would have laughed in your face and called you crazy, if you added that he would be turned on by werewolf fangs he would have institutionalized you. 

Peter’s fangs had made a brief appearance and Stiles had to think of Coach Finstock in speedo to keep himself from cumming.  Stiles wasn’t some first time virgin who came too soon, he’s long past that state, but _fuck_ was Peter hot!

“Low pain threshold Stiles?”  Peter kissed his way up from his nipples to his lips.

Stiles took in a breath and pulled Peter flush against him. 

“I’m not new to the concept of sadomasochism Peter.”

Peter’s eyebrow hitched up at the comment, but he said nothing about it.  “On the bed.  Hands and knees. Now.”

Stiles moved quickly, crawling to the middle of the bed and displaying his ass perfectly for Peter.  His dick was leaking with anticipation.  But, there was also some fear, fear of the unknown.  That unknown being Peter Hale.

“Was a beautiful view,” Peter nearly purred out as he grabbed the lube off the bed.  “Next time I will have to see how long it takes to make you cum just from my fingers alone, but I don’t have the time for that today.”

Peter moved toward where Stiles was perfectly displayed for him, his mouth watering with anticipation and want.  If Peter was honest with himself, he’s wanted Stiles since that night in the parking garage when he refused his bite.  That spark he saw in Stiles was something he desperately wanted.  A power he could control, mold, and make his own.

In the past few months, Peter has gained that control over Stiles, in small portions.  As the Benefactor, all Peter had to do was have a name on a deadpool and a bag of cash and Stiles would tick the name off the list for him.  Peter admired the boy’s efficiency at the task.  Unlike a werewolf, Stiles was rather tidy about disposal, something Scott needed a few tips on.

It wasn’t only Stiles who were doing his dirty work, but pretty much all of the “pack,” though not his nephew.  Derek and his gun-for-hire fuck toy were on a different task for him: finding the Desert Wolf.  Braeden had some Intel on her whereabouts and Peter trusted her and Derek to hunt her down for him.  The Desert Wolf was the key to his stolen memories, and he would know why his sister had taken them from him.

Peter made himself comfortable between Stiles legs, placing the lube next to Stiles knee so that it was easily reachable.  It took Peter a moment to figure out how he wanted this to go, but after staring at Stiles displayed ass, he knew he needed a taste.

“Cold fingers dude,” Stiles hissed when Peter’s fingers touched his ass cheeks, separating them.  Peter blew air at the younger man’s asshole, smirking at the noise Stiles made.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped lightly at the hole until Stiles was squirming and muttering expletives under his breath, trying hard to keep his composure.  Once Peter was satisfied with unwinding Stiles, he pressed his tongue into the opening tasting all that he was able.

“I’m going to –” Stiles couldn’t even finish his sentence before he came, squirting multiple streams of white cum onto the sheets.

Peter reluctantly pulled his tongue out of Stiles ass, “well, well, that was unexpected.”

Before Stiles could respond Peter’s cell phone rang.  He moved from his spot on the bed and grabbed the device from his pants pocket.

“What?” He said.  After a couple minutes of listening to the person on the other end of the line speak Peter began to get dressed.  “I’ll be right there,” and he hung up the phone.

“Who was that?”

“None of your business.  Get dressed.”  Peter said, opening his dresser drawer to grab a new shirt to wear.

“You’re just going to kick me out?”  Stiles groaned as he got up from the bed, walking over to where Peter was getting dressed.

“Yes.”  Peter said as he put his shirt on.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room where he left his clothes. It took Stiles less time to put his clothes on than it was to take them off, but he was still reeling from his post-orgasm high so it took him longer than he would admit to tie his shoes properly.

When Stiles looked up from tying his shoes Peter was leaning next to the door, holding the brown sack of money that was the only reason Stiles had come over to Peter’s apartment that day.

“Just do what you need and leave town.”  Peter said bluntly, tossing the money at Stiles before he opened the door.

“Why the _fuck_ are you telling me to leave town?”  Stiles seethed, crossing the room with heavy strides until he was face-to-face with Peter.

“It’s for your best interest.”  Peter said nonchalantly.  “Leave.”

Stiles stared at Peter’s face for a full minute before he rolled his eyes, “whatever dude.  If you need me to tick another name off your deadpool, count me out.  Apparently, I’ll be out of town.  At least I’ll have Malia to keep me company.”

Stiles left without seeing Peter’s reaction, but as he swore he heard Peter tell him to watch out for Malia and to keep her safe.  He wasn’t sure if he was hearing it right or not, but no matter what Stiles would take care of Malia if Peter wanted him to or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have at [tumblr](http://raeylokami.tumblr.com) if you guys want to go there and hang/talk to me!


End file.
